


Regret

by Zombubble



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Lactose Intolerance, discussion of bodily functions, including diarrhea, just a heads up, nothing graphic tho, random au i just wanted to get one line in there lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Lactose intolerance is a bitch and a half.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/gifts).



> Prompted by sizhu on Discord heck.

Yuuri groans, curled up on his couch.

“This is why,” he says. “This is why I’m never doing that again.”

“Never drinking that much or never going to a party?” Phichit asks, setting water on the coffee table.

“Never eating cheese the night before dance.” Rolling over, Yuuri grimaces as his gut burbles, curls his legs into his chest to try to keep the cramping down. Lactose intolerance is a bitch and a half in and of itself, and between the pizza, nachos, and cheesecake at the party, combined with eight beers, an almost failed midterm, and a tendency to eat when stressed, it’s doing Yuuri absolutely no favors.

Phichit, as dear as he is, is doing his best to not make Yuuri feel worse about his predicament, but the smile playing at his lips says he wants to tell Yuuri it’s his own damn fault for the cramping he’s having right now. Instead, he just sits at the head of the couch, letting Yuuri grumble into his pillow. “Did something happen during class?”

“No,” Yuuri squeaks, pulling the blanket over his head.

“And I assume you still haven’t talked to him.”

“I can’t,” Yuuri whispers, feeling the heat grow as he screws his eyes shut. There’s no way he’s ever going to talk to Viktor now, no way he’ll even be able to look him in the eye after the events of this morning. “I have to switch majors, now, there’s no getting around it.”

“You said nothing happened,” Phichit said.

“Not during class, no. I spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom before, though.”

“Okay.”

“It was  _bad,”_  Yuuri says, wanting to crawl under some sort of rock somewhere and live out the few remaining days he has on this earth.

“You’ve had ‘bad’ before class in the past,” Phichit points out.

“Someone came in to use the urinals,” Yuuri says in barely a whisper. “Coughed a few times, tried not to laugh. Washed his hands in a hurry and left.”

“Oh,  _no,”_  Phichit says.

“I had to explain to the teacher why I was a few minutes late,” Yuuri continues, mortified. “When I made eye contact with Viktor he was smiling but… Phichit, there was fear in his eyes. It was him, I  _know_  it, he’s going to think I’m disgusting and the study date you somehow managed to set up is going to be horribly awkward and he’s probably not even going to show up, Phichit, I—”

“Yuuri he’ll get it,” Phichit says. Yuuri raises a disbelieving eyebrow, looking his friend up and down. Phichit’s well aware of how much of a crush Yuuri has on this man, how attractive he finds him, how Viktor’s body captivates him when he dances. “Yuuri,” Phichit emphasizes, “He’s human.”

“He’s  _beautiful,”_  Yuuri groans, “and this morning, I—”

“Yuuri, even the most beautiful people in existence get explosive diarrhea,” Phichit interrupts without a hint of shame. “I’m sure he’s been stuck on the toilet praying for deliverance before.”

Yuuri goes to protest. “Phichit, Phichit, I—” His phone chimes next to him, and when Yuuri picks it up the exact name he never wants to see is emblazoned across his lock screen.

**From: Viktor N. (Dance History TA)  
<<<   About Saturday… if you’d rather meet at a café instead of an ice cream parlor I’ll completely understand ;p lmk?**

 

Yuuri shrieks.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version can be found [here.](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com/post/179778473517/prompt-the-most-beautiful-people-in-existence)


End file.
